Zenkouji Jinya
Zenkouji Jinya is a second-year at YamiTsume High School 'and is the jester of the group, and also is the keyboardist of the band 'Howling Moon. Jinya was the loyal strategist of Hidetaka's gang 'The Alpha '''and one of the core members. Among the members of The Alpha, Jinya has the most relaxed attitude, even comforting or criticising the members while they're in a fight. Outside of his classmates and bandmates, he frequently hangs out with 'King '''and many others. Background Jinya refused to talk about his past, and would only start from when he joined The Alpha. He was known as an excellent fighter and strategist, so The Alpha's popularity as a delinquent group improved considerably with the addition of him alone. However, that made him a target for rival gangs. There was one time he was captured and managed to escape his torture with just words and kicks. When his friends found him, he had successfully untied himself and joined the fight, escaping unscathed. Not much is known except that he is rather a good friend to have and a funny one, too. Appearance Jinya has blue hair with several blond streaks on some of its strands. His hair is kept in a tidy manner, and he has shoulder-length hair. He has a small scar behind his left ear. His summer wear includes a white t-shirt with a smile emoji on it, orange pants, and slippers. His winter wear includes his "jester" hat, red jacket with a purple undershirt, and blue trousers. His shoes are grey coloured boots. His casual wear includes the same blue trousers, while the others are : black shirt, and black shoes. Personality Jinya is a very charming and possesses a silver tongue, as he is good with words, hence him becoming The Alpha's strategist. He loves making friends, as he is one of the students to socialise with people from other classes. Jinya is always seen joking and laughing, even while engaging in a fight during his time with The Alpha. He is, surprisingly, very powerful. He dislikes getting angry, because he said that people would think that as if he turned into a different person. So, he is one of the most patient person in the SoliPa Universe. Jinya pranks anyone he thinks are "interesting" enough for him to be worthy of his pranks, otherwise he just leaves them alone. He is very loyal to Hidetaka, as shown as he protected Hidetaka during the raid on one of their headquarters and followed him through despite The Alpha disbanding for good. Interactions * Hidetaka Dojima * Reizei Gorudo * Jacob Cando * Oyamada Fujiki * Tamaki Katayama * Waichiro Kimura * Chosuke Ryuzaki * King Rosenkreuz * Genrai Edogawa * Bestisia Lorraine * Yuna Sakaki * Izayoi Okumura * Sayaka Tanimura Trivia * Jinya loves memes so much. He posted memes a lot on his group chat during middle school that he was kicked out from the group. * Jinya learned the keyboard because he wanted to play the meme songs, but then he grows attached to keyboard and eventually learning it with dedication. Category:Howling Moon Category:SoliPa Universe Category:SoliPa Characters Category:Keyboardists Category:Class 2-B Category:YamiTsume Students